Dancing With Insanity
by Pokiepup
Summary: Set right after the ending of 2/22.Bo realizes there is no where she would rather be then with Lauren. So what happeneds when she ends up at her door in the middle of the night? RATED M.
1. Bo's POV

A.N. Just a quick thing that has bouncing around my head while I'm waiting on my wonderful beta to get done with the chaps from WHF: Season 4. Don't want another writers block so needed to keep the creative juices flowing. This is my first time trying a POV piece, wanted to try something new. Told from Bo's prov set right after 2:22. Not sure if I should continue as a small side project or not guess we will see hope it's decent.

Pokeypup

**Dancing With Insanity**

I wasn't exactly sure at what point of my drunken binge with Kenz that I decided this would be a good idea. But if I had to guess it was somewhere between the fourth shot of tequila while watching Kenzi and Hale dance around each other, the idea of making a move and the seventh shot when yet again she pulled away from him and went off to cause trouble all of her own. The entire time having Dyson chatting me up. For a guy who supposedly was over me he seemed to be doing a pretty good job of acting like a boyfriend. Getting me drink after drink, scaring away any potential fun time I could have tonight and of course his subtle flirting that got less and less subtle as he kicked back each shot.

I'm not going to lie I contemplated it. I'm not proud of it. After all being with him was easy, for the most part. But yet somewhere between my fourth and seventh shot SHE came to mind. Wasn't to unusual for that to happen. Normally it would happen after she called me or I saw her. Or if something reminded me of her then she would be on my mind for hours and just depending on the mood that would determine weather or not my fantasies would get a happy ending.

But tonight she seemed to just pop into the forefront of my mind. Maybe it was the fact of watching my best friend and a close friend dance around their feelings and the idea of doing something about how they felt that did it considering me and her did it all the time. Ever since we met we've been dancing around each other. Sure occasionally whatever God or power that be, would smile upon us and in that same moment one of us would get the courage to act upon our feelings and we'd come together but just as quickly and unexpectedly as we would get our moment of bliss it would be gone. I've read that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting a different result and that was us. Sure the things standing in our way would occasionally change but end game was there was always something. Ash. Dyson. Fae laws. Nadia. Dyson. Ash. Fae laws. We really take the meaning of same shit different day to a new level but suddenly it didn't matter all that much.

Kenzi, Hale and Trick were happily talking and in their own world. Dyson. Well he would be okay he always was and if he wasn't,,,,oh well. I'll feel guilty about it tomorrow but right now I was to drunk and to focused on getting to her. Politely and sympathetically I smiled at him as I stood up and started digging in my pocket for money to pay for the ridiculous amount of drinks I had but he waved me off. I guess saving the world was enough to earn me a night of free liquor.

I contemplated driving but I wasn't drunk enough to think that I wasn't drunk enough to drive. Luckily it was late enough that not even the pervs were out, just me. The fifteen blocks from the Dal to her apartment flew by. Probably because I was so in my head planing ten different scenarios on how this could go. Hell I half expected that at some point I would turn around and go back to the Dal, take Dyson home. Take the easy way. But before I knew it I was standing at her door waiting on her to answer. Sure she left a hour ago and it had to at least take me around an hour to get here but I doubt she was asleep. Again I started contemplating walking away but before I had time to stop myself my hand found her door again. This time it only took seconds before the door opened.

"Hey." she let out softly as she pulled the door open. I couldn't help but to run my eyes over her flawless body. Her long legs hardly covered by her little gray shorts. Wearing a tight, spaghetti strapped, violet tank that had small lace over the top. She hardly ever wore colors but they looked nice on her. It was easy to spot that she wasn't wearing a bra and to tell she was dripping wet. Guess her being in the shower explained the long wait time. "Bo..?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey." I finally manage to get out knowing how odd it must be for me just to have been standing there staring at her.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Everything is fine." I lie as she steps aside to let me in. I take a deep breath as I hear the door close behind me and I can feel her eyes on me.

"Okay." she lets out the uncertainty in her voice worries me. I turn to face her with a small smile trying put her at ease. "Bo. It's late. Is there something?" she asks and I suddenly feel unwelcome. My stomach starts to turn into knots and the idea of coming over here suddenly feels like the worst thing I could have done. Maybe the kiss was just a product of adrenaline and fear. I shake my head and force out a smile as I start to walk back toward the door past her. "Hey," she says as she grabs me by the wrist pulling me close. "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just wanted to see you." my words come out before I have time think about what I wanted to say. They say honesty is the best policy after all right. Her grip stays tight but her face softens.

"Okay."

"You left so quickly I didn't get to-"

"I figured you'd want to celebrate," she pauses as she lets go of my wrist and her gaze falls to the ground and I get an idea of where she is going with this. "I didn't want to see it." her words hit me harder then I was prepared for or maybe it was just the look of pain coming across her face. "Let me get a shirt and I'll be right back down." which really meant let me get a bra, I don't feel comfortable like this with you. Sighing I watch her walk up the stairs to her bedroom as I debate following her. Take charge of the situation but I decided against it. That was until I saw her standing at the top of the stairs with her eyebrow raised in the sexy way she did that made me just want to pull her into a kiss and never let her go. "Are you really going to make me ask you?" she asks with a grin, her husky voice sending shivers down my spine and that was all I needed. I make quick work of the stairs taking two at a time which made her chuckle to herself. That is until I reached her. My hands wrapping around her hips as my lips meet hers and I guide her carefully backwards into her bedroom only stopping when the back of her calfs hit the mattress.

I brake off the kiss finally needing oxygen but she wasted no time as her hands were all over my body. Pulling off my jacket from the shoulders as her ever so skillful mouth found my neck. Her hands sliding underneath my shirt running up over my stomach to my breast. She makes a small growl against my neck as she bites down making me moan against my will. Guess she didn't like the fact I wore a bra today. She abruptly pulls back again and I moan out in protest, something that she seems to take pride in as she pulls off my shirt and then unexpectedly pulls off her own.

We had only had sex twice. The first time was slow and would honestly be considered making love. The second time she started off in charge but quickly handed it over to me, not that I'm complaining but now I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that she was without a doubt leading this. And now the fact that she was standing here bra-less in front of me with a devilish grin as she reached out wrapping her fingers in my waist band pulling me toward her giving me no choice but to follow. Her lips on mine again, her tongue forcing it's way into my mouth making me moan into her mouth. Damn she was amazing. Before I realized it my pants were undone and falling to the floor along with my panties. I had a lot of partners before more then I cared to admit to anyone even myself but no one could ever turn me on the way she did. Bring me as close to the edge as fast as she did. Sometimes it was embarrassing just how quick she could bring me there.

She drags her nails up from the small of my back to the clasp of my bra and in less then a second it's undone. I feel a twinge of jealousy deep in the pit of my stomach as It dawns on me how she must have had practice in order to make such quick work of it but I don't need to think about that now. I can't. Now I'm completely naked for her and my ego kicks in or maybe it's the succubus, animalistic nature that kicks in as I feel the need to take over.

I pull away from her mouth and kiss down her neck. Nipping harder then I had the previous times. Something she seems to enjoy. I continue on my journey downward my mouth finding her nipple. I run the tip of my tongue around around it while I tease the other between my fingers. Pinching. Pulling. I hear her hiss. I would have been worried had it not be quickly replaced by a moan. A sense of pride rushes through me as I can smell her sweet scent. I open my mouth wider, sucking greedily while my hands move down to her hips pulling at the waist band. Pulling back I give one last sharp bite before dropping to my knees.

I hit the ground hard and I'm sure I'll have a bruise in the morning but I can't worry about that now. I can feel how hot her aura is burning. Can feel the heat radiating from her center. Smell her sweet scent and it's enough to drive me mad. I make quick work of her shorts and I feel her hands on my shoulders, nails digging into my skin already. I look up. Her eyes dark with passion, a smirk over her lips.

"Do you need ANOTHER invitation?" she asks through her smirk in a husky, whisper that dose nothing to help the overwhelming heat between my thighs. I can't help but to let out a tiny chuckle to myself as I glare up at her. My heart pounding so hard I was sure if I were a human I would have been having a heart attack. If she wanted to play I was more then willing.

"I do..." I let out with a smirk of my own, I can feel the animal within start to wake and with the fact she is suddenly silent and straight faced I start to think I went to far. I open my mouth to apologize but the soft hand that had once been on my shoulder was now wrapped around the back of my neck and pushing me forward into her. It took a second to realize what had happen. But ONLY a second.

Since my mouth had already been open to apologize I quickly had a mouthful of her. I wrap my hands around her hips nails digging into her flesh as her's did the same to my neck and shoulder. The harder she squeezed the rougher I sucked. Her soft moans steadily escalating to louder ones and I switches back and forth between bringing her to the edge and pulling back to just teasing her. After the fourth or fifth time of doing such her hand had moved from my neck up into my hair. Taking a fistful she pulled back harder then I thought she was capable of.

"BO!" she let out in mixture of a moan and a yell which was to be expected since I had been biting her when she pulled me back and I could taste traces of blood in my mouth. I start to sense panic but I know it's not showing. I'm to far gone now. And as much I as I hate for her to see it, I know my eyes are a piercing blue. She looking down scowling, her hand still buried in my hair and as I'm trying to regain some resemblance of composer I half expect her to slap me. Instead she gives my hair another rough tug as she uses her free hand to push me back onto the floor. I hit with a thump. Lots of bruises tomorrow.

She maneuvers herself so she standing over me looking down. Her eyes are darker then I had ever seen them before and her aura? Burning hot enough to make me cum without even touching her. My eyes have a mind of their own as they dance over her body again. God she's amazing. Every inch of her is perfect. I can't help but smile as I see her neck that has two small marks from me. My gaze moves down and I see another small mark on her breast just next to her nipple. Another wave of arousal splashes over me as I continue my sight expedition downward over her stomach to her thighs that have traces of her wetness all over them. I go to sit back up having the desperate need to taste her again but she pushes me back down. This time she gets on top of me and the feel of her covering me is almost to much as I moan out her name, my body beginning to tremble with desire.

She pushes her right leg between my thighs and I bend my leg so it's firmly between her's. She pushes her hips down and starts a rough, steady rhythm and I can't help but moan with every movement. My hands are all over her body from her ass up her back. Till they find a home entangled in her hair forcing her head down toward me, My lips capturing her's. I don't wait for an invitation as I force my tongue in. The kiss is heated and passionate like I had never experienced before. We continued like this for a good while not even braking for air. Suddenly air wasn't relevant at the moment.

She senses I'm close and brakes the kiss. She knows what would happen if we were kissing and I came, especially this hard. She buries her face in my neck and mine in her's. Opening my mouth wide, pressing my teeth hard against her skin. Sucking hard. I feel her body tremble and her scream my name in my throat and I bite harder making my once small marks larger suddenly very possessive wanting it to be known.

She impresses me more as her rhythm only slows for a moment as she came. She's waiting for me. But what surprises me more is that her lips meet mine again, this kiss is rough and dominate. I try to brake it as I feel myself nearing the point of no turning back but she refuses to let me. Only deepening it as she feels me cum against her thigh, my back arching up. And for a second I lose myself in the moment. But a second was to long.

My eyes shoot open as I realize what I'm doing. And I turn away from her and I stair at the wall trying to gain composer and the courage to face her. I feel her sit up on me before she cups my cheek and forces me to look at her. Surprisingly she has a goofy smile.

"It's okay," she lets out breathlessly. "I did it on purpose." I stare at her softening eyes and her sweet, reassuring smile and my heart isn't aching anymore. She wouldn't lie to me. Not about things like this. "You need to stop worrying so much." she continued almost like it's an order as she slides down my body with extreme ease. "If you did you would have realized I came again when you did it." her breath is finally returning to normal as she lays down on top of me with her head on my chest. "You can't hurt me Bo. You'd never let yourself." I smile at how much faith she has in me. It always amazes me how I am around her. How safe I feel. "Wish you'd trust yourself like I trust you." she continues followed by a yawn. I can feel her breath slowing. And I know shes almost out.

I lay here still as my eyes dance around the room as my body returns to normal. I hear the wind blow and I look behind myself up at the window instinctively. But of course it's nothing the Gurruda is gone and for the time being there is no Ash. I feel a rush of calmness come over me as I yawn myself. My eyes staying at the window for another moment before I start to return to my previous position but something by the chair catches my attention. Something by the chair. I look harder and my eye focus on the two small, black duffel bags in the corner under the chair. I open my mouth to say something but I realize that she had already drifted off to sleep after all she was still a human. And I? Still a monster. I could dress it up how ever I wanted to or how ever anyone wanted me to look at it but at the end of the day I wasn't human. I was a Fae. A succubus. I've killed before...more then once. In my book that made me a monster. The feel of my warm tears making their way down my face brings me out of my thoughts about just how horrible I am. I take a deep breath as I accept just what the bags mean. After all she had mentioned it before actually quite often come to think about it but then again she never acted. This probably would be the last time I ever kissed her. Touched her. Held her. The last time I ever got to love her and pretend that just for a little while that I'm not a monster. That she is mine and only mine. And most of all that this wouldn't be the last time I ever saw her. I snuggle into her, tightening my grip around her waist and breath in, taking in her sweet scents. Soon my eyelids become to heavy to keep open and I hold on to the fantasy that this is the beginning of something instead of the end. A start instead of a goodbye. Something, anything instead of a another dance with insanity.


	2. Lauren's POV

A.N. Okay here we go again I found myself needing to do this from Lauren's POV as well. Not sure if there will be any more. All depends on if anyone wants it to continue if not I feel comfortable leaving as is. It was intended as a one shot but I just can never seem to leave things as is. LOL

Pokepup

**Dancing With Insanity**

Lauren's POV :

I force a smile to not let him know his little comment bothered me as I watch her from afar. I can feel my eyebrow raise as I see her staring at herself in the mirror. I find it a little strange but then again Bo had never been conventional. I smile to myself, shes so beautiful. It quickly fades though as I see her head out the door. Sighing to myself I turn to the bar and take a gulp of my bear. After all it was a rare occasion for Trick to give away his liquor for free. Might as well take advantage of it. I smile at him as he glances at me from afar. He knows there is something wrong but he'd never ask. We weren't close. Me and none of them were, well except Bo and that actually depended on the week. Hell who am I kidding? It depended on the day. That was just how things were for us unfortunately. There just always seemed to be something wrong weather it was on her end or mine or occasionally if we were lucky it would be just a problem in general and we could work on it together. A sad excuse to spend time since neither of us ever could get the courage to step up.

I know I've messed up with her more then once but then again so had she. I had never expected to fall for her. It was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life but then again no matter how logical you are, love isn't a choice. I never wanted to belong to Fae. Never wanted to know anything about them. I had the perfect life before they barged into it. Well paying, respectable job with the amazing girlfriend. Life was easy. And now? Now I'm sitting here property of whatever asshole gets put in charge, with the woman I spent five years trying to save dead. Family-less and friend-less. Put in dangers way almost everyday now. But the most pathetic part of my pathetic life is this very moment.

I'm sitting her sipping a now semi warm bear watching the woman I never meant to fall in love with dancing with the guy she could actually have a relationship with...unlike me. I know that. I know human and Fae can't be together let alone a human and a succubus. Dyson is one of the stronger Fae I have ever be acquainted with and he couldn't handle her half of the time. How could I be expected to. I take another drink as my stomach turns as I watch her hips sway, her ass pressed unnecessarily hard against him while his hands rested on her hips. His cocky 'I won' grin on his face making me want to get up and slap it off. But instead I take another drink cause lets face it, that is all I can do. I'm human and he's a wolf. I snort as she catches a glimpse of me, her smile fades a little as she turns to face him. I guess knowing the woman who loves you is sitting here watching you give a lap dance to another person kind of kills the mood.

Realizing how creepy it must look, me sitting here staring at them I turn my attention to Kenzi who is almost completely wasted as she flirts with Hale who is eating it up. As much as me and Kenzi bump heads she is not that bad and in fact sometimes I feel pretty bad for her. We have more in common then she realizes. She will though soon. As much as Bo loves her and the three boys do as well she is just like me. She is still a human and this is their world not ours. I chuckle to myself as I see Hale start to lean in for a kiss but pull back for the third time tonight. He's really the closest thing I have to a friend here. I can't help but chuckle again as I see her do the same. God they're worse then me and her. At least there have been a couple moments of weakness where we gave in a just went for it.

I turn my attention back to her and what do you know she is leaning against the wall seductively while he stands over her. Running those uneven, little eyes over her body. I snort as I spin around on the stool to find Trick smiling at me sympathetically. Yey just what I needed more sympathy.

"She cares for you." his words take me off guard. "But your human and-" there it is. HUMAN. I nod and get off the stool not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. I fake another smile and make my way toward the door and I watch her the entire time like the apparent stalker I've become. Her gaze catches mine just feet from the door and it looks like she wants to stop me but his hand on her waist holds her in place. He doesn't need to look at me to know what's going on. I don't bother to stop. There is no need to make this harder then it is. No need in hurting her.

The drive was surprisingly fast but then again what do you expect at one-thirty in the morning while I'm going forty-six in a thirty zone. I stumble out of the car. I guess I'm a tad more drunk then I thought. At least it didn't hit me until stood up. I stumble up the stairs passing two of my neighbors. Great ending to a wonderful night. Being publicly embarrassed even more.

I look around my empty apartment. Ha. My? Funny word when it's applied to me. Since coming into this world nothing has been mine. I make my way up to my room. I start to stop myself as I reach for the two bags at the top of the closet but I quickly shake the doubt off. I've been debating this for days and if anything today had put the final nail in the coffin of doubt. I pack quickly after all what more then clothes and money do I need to run away. I know if I wanted any chance of getting away it would need to be soon. Tomorrow soon. Lord knows how quick they would replace this Ash. So I need to be clear headed if I'm to do this. I jump in the shower. Not really washing just letting the cold water running over me for a while. In fact a long while since my skin began to hurt.

My eyes fly open as I hear a knock at the door. Shit. I jump out and run into my room almost slipping. Lucky for me there was a door there. What do they have cameras here? I toss the two bags from my bed under the chair and pull open a drawer. Lovely. Short shorts. I rummage through another drawer quickly pulling out a tank top. I hear another knock. Dammit. Alright fine. I guess they'll just think I'm trying to seduce them. I jog down the stairs. Least there was no one here to see that. Me and jogging with no bra was never a good idea.

"Hey." I let out in surprise as i pulled the door open to find Bo standing there. Her goofy smile only growing as she let her eyes dance over my body. Subtlety was definitely not her thing. I can't help but smile though knowing she enjoyed the view. I didn't have her 'aura' reading power but I'd been around her enough to know when she was turned on. Lets face it, it wasn't hard to tell. She didn't exactly hide it well. "Bo..?" I asked raising an eyebrow considering how hard she was looking I was sure her eyes were about to pop out.

"Hey." was all she could manage. Guess alcohol affected her slick skills.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked unnecessarily. If something was wrong she wouldn't be standing her fantasizing to the point of awkwardness but I had to say something.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everything is fine." she lies as I step aside to let her in and for some reason shes refusing to face me as I close the door. But to be honest I didn't really mind at the moment since I was having a gawking moment of my own. My eyes focusing on her ass. Damn leather pants always got the best of me.

"Okay." I say and finally she turns around to face me with her fake smile. Not fake as in fake but fake as in I'm trying not to worry you. If that makes any sense. "Bo. It's late. Is there something?" her smile fades as I ask and I know I've hurt her feelings. It wasn't my intention but she just never seemed to realize how hard it is to be around her. Especially when I can smell him on her. She shakes her head and starts toward the door and I know I should let her go. Make it easy on both of us. "Hey," But then again neither of us had to good sense to do that. So I reach out and grab her wrist pulling her to me. "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just wanted to see you." she lets out and I feel my heart sink. Damn why must she make this so hard on me. Why?

"Okay."

"You left so quickly I didn't get to-"

"I figured you'd want to celebrate," I say while I let got of her hand images of her giving wolf boy a lap dance flying through my mind was a little much. "I didn't want to see it." I inform her. It wasn't necessary to say but I never did handle jealousy well. I see the pain flash over her face and I can't help but feel bad. "Let me get a shirt and I'll be right back down." I say needing an excuse to get a moment to clear my head. I don't wait for her to reply as I jog up stairs. Just as I reach my door way I do probably the stupidest thing I could do next to loving her. I spin around and look down the stairs at her. And with out thinking I ask. "Are you really going to make me ask you?" my grin turns to a smile as she practically jumps up the stairs. She really has no shame. I didn't even realizing I was chuckling until I was cut off by her strong hands wrapping around my waist, her soft lips on mine. And suddenly it's not all that funny. In fact I think she should have done it in one jump. She leads me back into my room and I let her. I groan in pain as my clafs hit the wood frame but it's not enough to make me brake the kiss.

Unfortunately she brakes off the kiss. I don't know what came over me but I found myself pulling off her jacket while I nibbled at her throat. I slide my hands under her shirt and up to her perfect breast. Of course this is the one time she is wearing a bra. I give her throat another rough nip letting her know my frustration. Right now anything thing that stood between me and her body had to go. I pull back and I smile as she moans in protest. Love it when she wines. I make quick work of her shirt followed by mine.

This would be our third time together. Our first time was slow. Sweet. Caring. What happened after was something I wish I could forget but the time together was amazing. Unlike anything I had experienced before. Sure I had used the term love making with Nadia but it never really had meaning behind it until that night with Bo. The second time I started it. I stayed in charge for a bit but handed it over to her. She always seemed more comfortable when she was in charge. But right now? I wasn't concerned with comfort. I reach out sticking my fingers inside her waist band and pull her close. Before she had time to think, my lips were on her's and my tongue in her mouth, dueling with her's. My stomach turns to the point of pain with arousal as she moans into my mouth as I pull off her pants and panties in one motion.

I run my hands from her hips to the small of her back and up only stopping when I reach that annoying clasp. I undue it in a second and with one finger. I may not be a succubus but I have skills of my own.

Suddenly she pulls away from me and starts kissing down my neck. Biting harder then she had any time before and it makes my eyes roll back but that is nothing compared to when her warm mouth found my breast. More accurately my nipple. She teases me with her tongue and fingers. Shes rougher then ever before and it's amazing. I can tell she feels proud of herself as I feel her smiling against my skin. I'm smiling too not only because of what she is doing but at the fact she thinks she is in charge again. She gives me a sharp bite before dropping to her knees.

She hits the ground pretty hard. She'll feel that in the morning but that's what she gets for always being so damn cocky. Shes kneeling in front of me and I know she has to take a minute to keep herself in check. I know for however hard this is for me it's worse for her. She can feel what I'm feeling. Just how aroused I am and with her kneeling that close to me I know she can smell my scent. Hell I can smell myself. I think she needs a push so I run my hands over her shoulders, pushing my nails into her skin letting her know it's okay not to treat me like I'm going to brake. She looks up at me sort of surprised and I can't help but smirk.

"Do you need ANOTHER invitation?" I ask through a smirk in a husky whisper. I didn't intend to sound so sexual when I asked that but it works in my favor as I see what my forwardness is doing to her. She chuckles to herself as she glares up at me like she can't believe it. I see her contemplate what she should do. But the smirk never left her lips and dammit all to hell it was sexy.

"I do..." she says. Challenging me. Ha. She really dose think I'm that easy. My grin fades as I look down at her. I can tell she right away goes to the place in her mind of thinking she over stepped the bounds that are my delicateness. I know I should be flattered and half the time I was but sometimes, like now it just annoyed me. I guess I'd have to show her I'm not as innocent as she seemed to think nor as delicate. So instead of speaking I run my hand up her shoulder to the back of her neck and pushed her head forward into me. She hesitated for a second. But ONLY a second.

She was quick to take me in her mouth as she wrapped her hands around my hips digging her nails in making me do the same to her neck and shoulder. I quickly came to the realization the harder I would squeeze the rougher she would suck. Which only made me squeeze harder and harder as my moans got louder and louder. Poor neighbors. Still trying to reinstate that SHE was in charge she began teasing me. Bringing me to the edge and the pulling back to just teasing. I let her do it a few times until it was to much and I felt it was time she found out she couldn't always be in charge. I slid my hand up her neck into her soft, brown locks. I grabbed a handful and she doesn't seem to notice at first. Why would she? She was busy. But she noticed when I gave a rough tug pulling her away.

"BO!" I couldn't help but moan out or really scream out. At the moment it was really one in the same. I had managed to pull her back at the same time she was biting. The small pain was exhilarating but it was still pain. I'm scowling down at her now. I'm sure she thinks it's cause I'm mad but it's not. It's for the fact that, that is where she went again. That and I know she feels ashamed because her eyes are now their piercing blue. I actually take it as a complement that I can turn her on to that point without her feeding. Shes almost shocked when I give hair another rough tug as I use my free hand to push her onto the floor. She hits with a thump. She can take it.

I maneuver myself so I have a foot on each side of her by her knees. Shes looking up at me doing the same thing I'm doing. Admiring her stunning, flawless body. I feel her eyes lingering on my neck and I know what she is looking at. I can feel them. Her little love bites. Never until this moment did I know she was one for marking her partner. Maybe it was a me thing. Maybe. I guess it becomes to much for her as she tries to sit up. HA! Nice try. I push her back down. I quickly get on top of her can't have her trying that again. She moans and I feel her tremble under me. Boy if she only knew how much pleasure I was taking from this...

I push my right leg between her thighs and she feels the need to do the same as she hikes her leg up. Instead of fighting I push my hips down and start a rough, steady rhythm that drives her mad. She wasn't much of a moaner normally but now she couldn't stop. And her normally strategic hands are erratic and all over me. She surprises me though when they entangle themselves in my hair and force me down to her. Followed by a forceful, passionate kiss. And I can't help the moaning that follows. Maybe now shes got it. I don't brake.

After a little while I can tell she is close. I brake the kiss and bury my face in her neck and she dose the same. I know why she thinks I did this but she is wrong, she'll find out soon enough. I feel her biting down and sucking roughly as I cum against her. Screaming out her name against her skin.

My body slows against my will but only for a moment and then I'm able to keep up my rhythm and I can tell shes flattered. But it's not to flatter her or even completely for her benefit. I lean down capturing her lips. It's different for us. It's rough but not so much in a passionate way as a way for me to show dominance. I can feel her starting to cum and she tries to brake the kiss but I don't let her. In fact I do the opposite. And just as I wanted she cums. It's amazing how hard. It even surprises me. And she gives in. I can feel her inside of me. As if she is one with me. She slowly taking some of my chi and it's amazing. Beyond amazing. I moan into her mouth as I cum again.

Her eyes fly open and she brakes the kiss roughly. Even though her face is turned I can see the shame and fear coming over her features. I shake my head as I sit up on her. Guess I didn't do a good enough job to show her. I sigh as I reach down cupping her cheek and force her to look at me. I'm smiling now.

"It's okay," I let out breathlessly. "I did it on purpose." I say softly putting her at ease. "You need to stop worrying so much." I tell her as I slide down her perfect body. "If you did you would have realized I came again when you did it." I say as my heart rate is returning to normal as I lay my head on her chest. "You can't hurt me Bo. You'd never let yourself." I tell her reassuringly. It was a lie. She could hurt me and she did. More then once at least emotionally but I don't clarify. There is no need to. Not now. She knew she'd hurt me before. There was no need to remind her. "Wish you'd trust yourself like I trust you." I manage to get out before a yawn escapes me. I let my eyes close as I listen to her heart. I loved to do that. It was always so relaxing and comforting in a weird way.

We lay here and I know she is still semi awake. I'm sure she thinks I'm asleep now there is no need for her to think different. There is no need to speak now. We just need to enjoy this. There is a howling of the wind making it though a crack in the window and I feel her body tense and her head arch as she looks up to the window. Always the protector. She slowly relaxes. For a second. I know whats caught her eye. The two bags on the floor under the chair. My own body tense now and I pray that she doesn't ask. Least not now. Tomorrow was another day. A new day in which we could fight. It normally happened that way. One perfect moment followed by something being wrong. I was sure I was leaving. I was so sure, but now after this?. Laying in her arms hearing her heart. Hearing her quiet sobs as she pulled me closer. I wasn't so sure. It was stupid to fall for her. Stupid to start this tonight. Stupid to contemplate not leaving for her knowing there was only one possible out come for us. But...maybe it wasn't stupidity. I'm not stupid. Far from it. I never do anything without thinking about it. So maybe this wasn't stupidity. Maybe it was insanity. Insanity I could live with. I could handle being insane if I was with her. Ha! I tired her out. I hear her little baby snores and I snuggle into her. Any closer and we would have been one. Yup. I could live with insanity.


	3. Bo's POV2

**Bo's POV :**

I keep my eyes closed as I feel her brake her once tight embrace around my body. I know shes been awake for a while now. I guess she wanted to savor a few last moments before leaving. I know that should warm my heart or something like that but oddly enough it only makes me angry. I can't even put a reason behind my anger but it's there. Very much there. I know shes looking down at me now. I can feel her eyes on me but still I stay still. I'm not ready for whats coming. Hell I don't think I'll ever be ready to say goodbye to her. Shes smart. Brilliant really and more importantly she knows how the world works. Both Fae and human. I know when she says goodbye it'll be the last time. So no, I'm not ready for that. Maybe if I just lay here and pretend to be sleeping and just not wake up then she will have no choice but to stay. After all I am blocking the bags that hold everything she owns. Hm. It's a decent idea. Hope I don't get hungry any time soon.

Hm. Guess shes getting up. Or maybe shes just shifting, Can't really tell. I have my answer soon enough as I hear another creek from a door followed by a steady stream of water. Guess she needs to look good for her quick get away. I wait a couple minutes before I force myself up. Wow! And I thought I marked her. I can feel my neck is tender all the way from behind my earlobe to the top of my collar bone. I run my fingers over the sensitive area and I can't help but smile at the memories it brings. And just as quick as my smile came it went away.

I make quick work of my clothes. Not that I'm not debating staying naked. Maybe I can sex her into submission. Not like she wouldn't enjoy it. Hell I think she might enjoy it more then I ever could imagine. Turns out Dr. Lauren Lewis has a bit of a dark side. A very, very naughty sexy side. Hm. To bad I won't get to explore it.

Pushing myself off the bed I walk over to the window pulling open the dark curtains. Bad idea. It's later in the morning then I thought. At least judging by the over whelming amount of sunlight that just burned my eyes. Great my heart hurts. Neck hurts. And now I've lost my vision. Just wonderful. Can my day get worse? I don't think so.

"Do you love him?" Okay I'm wrong. It can get worse. "Do you love him?" she repeats as if I didn't hear her. Guess a good morning, have breakfast and pretend your not leaving me was out of the question. Slowly I turn around and lean against the ledge looking her over. She looks pissed as she stands there with her arms folded across her chest. Her brow tensed to the point it looks like a scowl, but it's not quite one.

'Do you REALLY want the answer to that?"

"I do not ask things for the sake of asking Bo. If I ask something then I want the answer." she said very flatly. Sometimes she be as cold as ice.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden? Make it easy to walk out?" she wants to be this way. Fine. I was prepared for a long, heart wrenching goodbye. But this works better. "I'm sorry. I meant easier." I can see her fist clench and her jaw do the same. "Sure. I love him." It's hard to keep my face emotionless as I see the wave of hurt wash over her. Sometimes she could hide her pain. Sometimes she couldn't. "Happy?"

"Beyond."

"Glad I could continue to be of service."

"Continue?" she asks, her eyebrow raising.

"Well that's what I did last night right? Be of service to you." I'm clenching my own fists now to the point of pain. My jaw too. I'm pretty sure I chipped a tooth but if I didn't I'm sure I'd brake down and cry. And I refuse to give her the satisfaction. Soon enough I will be camped out under my blankets with three bottles of Trick's best stuff while Kenzi hovers over me making sure I don't drown in my own tears. I see her turn her face away and I know she is tearing up. Soon wasn't soon enough.

"Yes Bo that is exactly what that was." her voice cracks and she pauses. It's easy to see she doesn't want me to know shes hurt. "I wasn't the one who came to your house in the middle of the night. I wasn't the one who jumped up a flight of stairs to get to you at the smallest hint of sex. I wasn't the one who shoved their tongue down your throat."

"You know what?" I didn't mean to yell it just came out. "Screw you Lauren." I stand up straight and take a step forward. "Screw you! You don't get to act all high and mighty when your the one who was going to just disappear in the middle of the night. I'm not the one who's running."

"No? Bo you've been running since we've met." her words cut deeper then I thought they could. Her silence hurts more though. Least if she is fighting me shes here. And the meaner she gets the more she cares. Right? "Every chance you've had to run, you took it. You know damn well what happened that night and you decided to run back to him. You spent that entire time running from me when you know I was right. That it wasn't because he ordered me."

"Oh! That's your big point? That?"

"No. Not just that."

"Then? Cause if I remember correctly you RAN back to the Ash. And after that you got Nadia back-"

"DON'T!" her yell scares me. I've never heard her yell before. I drop my gaze to the floor. I know I'm wrong to bring her up. It was a low blow. One I can't even believe I took. I force myself to look up and I see her glossy eyes focused on me. Shes trying to scowl but she having to hard of a time keeping her tears in. All I want to do is hold her close and kiss the tears away. Tell her that I'm sorry. That I love her. But I just can't seem to get that out. Instead all that comes out are words that hurt her. So now. I'm standing here with her staring at the struggling woman in silence. "I'm leaving." she finally speaks after what feels like hours.

"Yeah. I got that."

"Okay."

"Okay." we stand here again staring at each other. And again I don't know what shes thinking. I watch the pain in her face. In her eyes. And the memories of her standing there begging me to stay after our first time together. The look she had when she kissed me in front of Nadia. The look she had when she knew she needed to chose between me and her. They all come rushing back and it feels like I've been punched in the stomach with a sledge hammer. I can't breath. I can't focus. I see her walk past me and grab her bags and it feels unreal. She stands next to me and I can't help but turn away as I can no longer hold my tears. "Okay." I repeat. I'm not even sure why. I don't think anyone knows why they say what they say in situations like this.

"Yeah." she lets out as she takes a couple steps back before turning to the door.

"I need you," I didn't mean to say it. But it came out. Her hand is already on the door nob and her face is down so I can't see her reaction. I think about trying to take it back. But honestly how do you take that back? I heard somewhere that all a person ever needs is twenty seconds of courage. Twenty seconds. I can do that. What's the worse that can happen? She leaves? Already doing that. And lets face it I was never one to leave well enough alone.

"Bo..."

"I need you. I need you more then I ever thought I would need anyone. Anything. I didn't lie. I loved Dyson. I do love him still." she snorts and her once loosened grip tightens again. "But I'm in love with you. I know that now. Actually it's been for a while now that I figured out I was never in love with him. And okay your right maybe I run. Maybe I run because I'm scared. Maybe I've ran before because I hadn't found something worth staying for. Worth fighting for."

"And you think I am it?" her tone is skeptical and if I didn't know any better I would have thought she was mocking me. Mocking me or not I had already gone to far, said to much not to continue. I take the few steps to her my body trembling now. I use one hand to pull free her bags letting them drop to the floor while I covered her hand with the other. Keeping it in mine. I guide her backwards until she was trapped between my body and the door. Even in the darkness of the room I can see the hurt and fear in her eyes or maybe I can just sense it. I keep her hands in mine, our fingers intertwining and I take another step into her. Her breath hitches.

"No." I lean in the short distance, my forehead resting against her's. My eyes close, I take in her scent and I take just a second, And in that second it's just us and none of this is happening. "I know that it's you." it comes out in a whisper. I want to kiss her again. Take comfort in her again but instead I slowly step away. Shes reluctant to brake the embrace but I don't give her a choice. "I-I don't know what I could offer you...if anything. And I don't want you to leave. But I can't guilt you into staying. I won't. So I'm letting you go." I step to the side and then pull the door open staring out into hall, tears slowly falling down my cheeks. Surprised I lasted this long. "But I can't watch you leave."

I take another minute and everything in my body. Every once of my being told me to turn around. Beg her to stay. Plea. Reason with her. Anything. But I use whatever strength I had left and forced myself out of the room and jogged down the stairs as my tears freely flow now. Just a couple more steps and I'd be free. Free to ball like a baby if I wanted. Which I know is about to happen. At this point I'd just like to make it to the hall.

"Bo." I hear her call my name just as I reach the door. And as helpless as ever to her I stop but I don't turn around. "Bo." she calls out again, she getting close now.

"What?" I ask slowly turning around but I keep my face down I can't bare to see her face so instead I just watch my tears fall down onto her floor.

"What if I love you?" her voice cracks as she stands in front of me. She reaches out and gently wraps her hand around the back of my neck ever so gently. The light touch sends a chill through me. She leans forward resting her head against mine. "Is that a good enough reason?" My heart skips a beat. It's amazing how easy she can do that to me. How easy I'm at her mercy. Everything I said, every fight I just put up fly's out the window. I reach up wrapping my arms around her neck and her's move to my waist gripping firmly. Possessively. I'm not going to lie I love it. I love how protective she is when it comes to me. Sometimes it's a pain. Other times if you look at it a human trying to protect a Fae it's kind of funny but most times it's just amazing. Amazing that someone so perfect, so kindhearted wanted to protect something like me.

"Only if it's true." she doesn't speak. She doesn't have to her eyes say it all. She leans in and kisses me gently and all I want to do is melt into her arms. I don't know what this means for us. For me. All I know, all that matters is that shes staying and that it's because she loves me. Together or not it was something. A fresh start into whatever the world was going to throw at us. But most importantly it is a step out of our insanity.


End file.
